Various air distribution devices exist in the art for assisting a vehicle's air distribution system in distributing air to compartments in the vehicle. However, these devices have several drawbacks, including: they often comprise multiple components that must remain interconnected in order to operate properly; they are rigidly attached to the existing vehicle air distribution system; they have limited application due to their structural configurations; they address limited needs; and/or, they are often prevented from operating in their ordinary intended environment. Accordingly, an air distribution unit and system is needed which overcomes these drawbacks and can provide other features as desired.
The vehicle air distribution devices disclosed in the prior art do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my air distribution unit and system. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the features of the present invention differs from those previously proposed and overcome the drawbacks of those devices.